


Social Network

by aoigensou



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Friends Playing Dumb Jokes, Gen, Internet, Waya Making Poor Decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as just a silly joke.  Yoshitaka hadn't meant for this to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Network

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/gifts).



> I set out to write a treat, and accidentally an entire fic. Hope you enjoy, Qem!

Yoshitaka spun around in Isumi's desk chair, waiting for his friend to return. He had run to the convenience store a few blocks away since he had forgotten to grab drinks for their study session, even though Yoshitaka had texted him, like, five times to remind him. Isumi's laptop was left open on the desk in front of him, and as much as he usually left such things alone in the interest of affording his friends a modicum of privacy, he couldn't help but wonder what sorts of things Isumi got up to while on the computer.

He tucked a leg beneath himself on the chair, and rolled it a little closer to casually take a look at what was hiding on the task bar. Seeing an internet browser open and minimized, he hesitated for several seconds before tapping the touch pad to bring it up.

"If it's porn, I'll shut it and pretend it never happened," he promised himself under his breath. Thankfully, though, it wasn't anything for which he'd have to go to long hours of painful therapy, it was just Isumi's FaceNet profile, logged in and waiting for mischief.

"Huh, I didn't know he had one of these." Smiling to himself, Yoshitaka clicked on the _edit profile_ link, and changed the display name from Isumi Shin'ichiro to ShinIchiBan. A few more clicks and an email from his phone later and the profile picture had been changed from the demure picture that looked much too much like the one they used in Weekly Go to the one he had taken with his cell phone after he had forced Isumi to take Ramen Heaven's Hot Hot Hot Hot Hot Hot Hot Ramen Challenge while the two of them had been attending a seminar in Hokkaido several week before. Isumi's face was red, and he looked more distressed than whenever Kuwabara Honinbou managed to corner him at the Ki-in.

Masterpiece of graffiti finished, Yoshitaka sent himself a friend request from Isumi's account, and accepted via the app on his phone. That way, he could keep up on any hilarity Isumi ended up being party to, until he realized the issue and cleaned it up, at least.

Yoshitaka took a moment to laugh to himself, tapping the arrow keys on the keyboard and scrolling up and down the page idly. He knew Isumi would be home soon, so he'd have to quickly minimize the browser window and pretend as if he had spent the last ten minutes not vandalizing his good friend's social networking profile. An incoming chat notification interrupted his scrolling, and Yoshitaka sucked a slow breath through his teeth, reading the message and thinking about what he ought to do.

>>YangHai: Nice pic, and name. You drunk or something?

Drumming his fingers lightly on the home row of the keyboard, Yoshitaka took a moment before composing a reply.

>>IsumIchiBan: No, just thought it was time to have a little fun with this thing I guess.

The reply only took a few seconds.

>>YangHai: Sure.  
>>Yanghai: Drunk.

Yoshitaka stifled a laugh, wondering if he was ruining Isumi's reputation by doing this. From what he had heard about Yang Hai, though, the guy seemed to enjoy laughing. So he didn't feel too bad.

>>IsumIchiBan: Whatever.  
>>IsumIchiBan: Lost any good go matches lately?

The cursor blinked rhythmically while Yoshitaka waited for the reply.

>>YangHai: You should know the answer to that already.

Yoshitaka cocked his head to the side, wondering what that meant. Before he could reply to it, though, another message appeared.

>>YangHai: Anyway I wanted to ask if you had time to play a game against my baby. I had a few guys here play, but the more data the better.

Baby? Yoshitaka frowned, before remembering that Yang Hai was obsessed with creating a program that could play Go like a human. He started tapping in a reply saying yes, he'd love to play -- after all, how fun would it be to test it out like that? -- then slowly tapped the backspace button. Taking his words at face value was no fun. He was impersonating Isumi, playing a joke. It would be better to tease a little, right?

>>IsumIchiBan: I thought I was your baby. I'm hurt.

The reply took longer than the previous ones had, and Yoshitaka was doing his best to laugh silently at the obviously-stunned-speechless Yang Hai. Even though he couldn't see his expression over the internet, he could imagine the bafflement.

>>YangHai: Isumi, are you really drunk? We've had this conversation already.

The words halted Yoshitaka's laughter in his throat, shock freezing his hands on the keys. Did Yang Hai mean what it sounded like? Because is sounded pretty...

"Hey, I'm back. They were out of that peach Fanta stuff you like, but I found mango instead. Hopefully that's okay," Isumi called out as he opened the door to his apartment, hanging his keys on the hook next to the knob. The plastic bag filled with drinks rustled, and the combination of sounds jolted Yoshitaka out of his daze.

>>IsumIchiBan: Sorry gotta go talk to you later

He typed a quick goodbye message and shut the browser completely, hoping Isumi would think he had closed it before leaving instead of just minimizing it. He couldn't remember if FaceNet kept chat logs, but he hoped for his own sake that they didn't.

"Mango's fine," he answered back, his heart pounding in his chest at the close call. Isumi walked over, offering the bag of drinks, and Yoshitaka stood to take it, pulling out a can and wiping his thumb across the condensation covering the logo.

"Do anything interesting while I was gone?"

Glancing back at the computer, wondering if there would be anything left of him once Isumi discovered what had gone on while he was out, Yoshitaka shook his head.

"Nope, not really. I was just thinking about Shindou's last Ooteai." To his relief, Isumi picked up the thread of conversation, talking about Shindou's daring moves -- and by daring Yoshitaka always meant stupid; it was Shindou after all -- pulling the goban to the center of the room as he talked. Sighing, he seated himself in front of the board and tried to look as though he were listening and not panicking. At least he could put his death off another few hours. Maybe by the time Isumi figured things out, he could be out of the country.

Yoshitaka made a mental note to look for his passport as soon as he got home.


End file.
